To let go or not to let go
by Fruitypop3
Summary: after the war Sasuke did everything he could to start anew.. everything is in order and going smoothly for him except for one.. The love of his life is with another man.. wiLL he snatched her away from him? Or let her go to keep her safe?
1. Chapter 1

hi guy! I dont own Naruto and I'm just a big fan of Sasuke and Sakura! I've been shipping for them since day 1. I added some characters and I'm sorry if there are lapses in this story. Its my first time to write a story.. I hope you like it! Tell me about you're thoughts about it.. xoxo

"oi teme!" Naruto called to his bestfriend who's taking a break from his morning training.

"dobe." sasuke said with a smirk on his lips. "what do you want?".

"I'm leaving. I have a mission that would last for atleast 2 weeks."

"don't get yourself killed." sasuke said before turning his back to his bestfriend and started walking away.

"oi! do you want to spar right now to see who's gonna get killed in a mission?! i'm not a weakling teme!tsk!" Naruto ranted while putting his backpack down and did a fighting stance.

"hn." was the onLy response he got from the raven haired male.

When Sasuke did not stop or even look at him Naruto just sigh and took his backpack, ready to leave. He knows that sarcasm is one of his bestfriends specialty so instead of pushing for a spar, he just said "take care of Sakura-chan while we're gone. Kakashi-sensei and Sai is part of the mission so no one will shoo Sakura-chans fans club except for you!"

"what? you're really a dobe. Sakura is capable of protecting herself. she doesnt need babysitting... " before Sasuke can even finish his disapproval on looking out on Sakura, Naruto said "whatever. just do it." then he disappeared using a teleportation technique.

"tch."

_SASUKE POV_

Sasuke doesn't really see the need for him to protect Sakura since she's one of the most capable kuinochi who even exceeded the fifths strength and knowledge at the age of 22. And also she's inside Konoha, everyone loves her and no one will dare to harm the pink haired doctor. He continued walking peacefully while remembering..

Its been 3 years since the war ended. a year after the war, Sasuke was pardoned and did a lot of mission outside the village to redeem himself. He needed to prove that he's a change man and as the last Uchiha alive, he wanted his clans name to be respected again. It was tough during the first year, all eyes in every village he went were cold and doesnt want to believe that he's changed. But he shrugged it all off, with the help of his team, team 7, he was able to get through the dark time of his life. His second year was good, almost all of the leaders of the allied village acknowledged him as a konoha shinobi and was always requested to do S rank missions. He was trusted again. His abiLities that was once feared is now one of the best asset of Konoha. Today his presence no longer annoyed anyone and the friendship that he once severed with Naruto is much much deeper. Thinking back, Naruto, Kakashi and Sai is always with him in his missions but the pink haired nin, he could only remember couple of missions wherein she was with them. Though whenever they get injured during their missions, she always put them in her priority list. Naruto even claimed that she is the personal doctor of team 7 and with that they no longer go to the hospital instead they just knock on her window at home or help themselves in if she's not yet home. All members of team 7 do that except him. for some unknown reasons, he cant seem to keep his calm whenever the pink hair doctor is near but its still tolerable and he didnt bother dwelling on his feelings..until 6 months ago..

_flashback_

he finished a mission earlier than expected, and that got him pretty beaten and needed medical attention. He looked for her light and warm chakra and felt it inside her apartment. From the main gate of the village he run at his full speed to her apartment but as he landed at her window he overheard a conversation..

"Sakura-san, this is the second time that you've healed me and I'm really gLad that I was the one assigned to do this mission. It was a damn hard mission but it was worth it because I got to see you again. And a bonus that you healed me." said the brown haired man, a foot taller than Sakura, with a sincere eyes and smile. A shinobi of Sand.

Sakura, being sakura responded cheerfully. "I'm also happy to see you again Hiyoshi-kun! I just hope next time you'll be more careful. Not all the time you get lucky to come across a medic outside the village before you bleed to death." she laughed and continued "but really its nice seeing you again. Are you going back to your village now?".

"No. not yet. I'm still to report details of my mission to hondaime and if my assistance is no longer required, that's when I'll leave."

"then you better get going now if you dont want to be late in reporting to hondaime." she said with a smile while turning her back to open the window.

Sasuke was not sure if she felt his chakra and if she's aware that he's near her window. He was ready to show himself once the window opened but Sakura was not able to complete the job. Confused, he slightly peek inside and saw the man holding Sakura's arm while saying "Sakura-san. No. Sakura, do you know how pretty you are? I like you. a lot. I know you've told me before that you love someone else and you're gonna wait for him but now he's back. and.." leaning down to kiss her, he continued "and i dont see you two together so maybe.. just maybe you can give me a chance to..."

before Hiyoshi can kiss the shocked kunoichi, Sasuke was already inside the apartment, his hand snaked Sakura's shoulder and in a swift motion he was hugging her. He smirked and looked at Hiyoshi who was as much shocked as Sakura. "What are you trying to do to Sakura?". He was irritated and didn't even know why.

Hiyoshi was stunned for a second then regain his composure. "I'm sorry Sakura-san I didn't mean to rush you. I thought.. i heard... you're still single.. i didn't know.." he was not able to finish his sentence when he looked at Sasuke, red eyes activated and purple one looks like he's going to be transported to other dimension anytime now. So instead, Hiyoshi said "I hope this won't change our friendship Sakura-san. Im truly happy for you. Thank you for treating me. goodbye." Then he walked out of the apartment.

Once he's out, Sasuke released Sakura from his tight embrace. He looked at her and saw how red she was but there's a slight frown in her face. she looked confuse. He stared at her eyes, sad, confused and longing eyes.. but he averted his gaze when he heard her asked "what was that all about?" voice quite trembling. Then..

Realization hit him! Why did he even do that? Its none of his business if someone wanted to kiss Sakura. They are just teammates. That's all. so without thinking further, he answered coldly "I need you to heal me."

"Huh?!" Then she inspected him, when she saw how beaten he is, her expression soften and switch from confused to worried. "I don't need protection you know.."

After that incident they never talked about it and they never had the chance to be alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasukes sigh remembering it. Upon turning into the next street, it amazed him to see the hospital in front of him. He was supposed to be traveling back to his apartment which is 5 blocks from the hospital. Unsure of what to do, he decided to pay her a visit. Anyway, he doesn't have anything else to do. without the dobe in the village, he'll just tire himself training and reading scrolls. He was given a forced time off by the elders and hondaime for a month since he hadn't had a vacation for more than 2 years now.

He entered the hospital and looked for a pink haired doctor.  
_Sakura POV_

"It's been a Long day.. i didn't realize my shift ended 6hours ago.." Sakura said to herseLf whiLe taking off her long white coat.

She sat at her office chair and turn around to see the mesmerizing view of the sunset through her window.

"I want a sake and ramen..I'm so drained and tired..." she said and was about to cLose her eyes to have a quick nap when she feLt a very famiLiar chakra then..

knock knock..

"Please come in." She said turning her seat again and hoping that it was him who's knocking..

"Sakura-sensei! why are you stiLL here? You're supposed to go on a blind date today!" Mei bLurted when she entered Sakuras' office.

Mei is also a doctor and it was Sakura who trained her to be one. They became cLose the first time that they met.

"what?! is that today?!"

"yes sensei and you onLy have an hour to prepare" Mei sighed and continued "I thought you said you needed this.."

"Mei, thank you for reminding me." Sakura said whiLe preparing her things so she can Leave. "And yes i need this badLy." She walked to Mei and hugged her tight whiLe saying "It's time to Let go and I promise.. thats what im gonna do."

-flashback 6 months ago-

"Sakura-san, this is the second time that you've healed me and I'm really gLad that I was the one assigned to do this mission. It was a damn hard mission but it was worth it because I got to see you again. And a bonus that you healed me." said Hiyoshi.

"I'm also happy to see you again Hiyoshi-kun! I just hope next time you'll be more careful. Not all the time you get lucky to come across a medic outside the village before you bleed to death." she laughed and continued "but really its nice seeing you again. Are you going back to your village now?".

"No. not yet. I'm still to report details of my mission to hondaime and if my assistance is no longer required, thats when I'll leave."

It was nice to have a smaLL chat with an oLd friend but she reaLLy wanted him to leave now. She feLt Sasukes' chakra.. he's back.. and its getting near...

"then you better get going now if you dont want to be late in reporting to hondaime." she said with a smile while turning her back to open the window. She can feeL him outside and this never happened. Why wouLd Sasuke go to her apartment after a mission.. Could it be that he's badLy hurt and needing medical attention? Did he miss her..? She have so many questions but before she can open the window to let him in..

Hiyoshi grabbed her arm and said "Sakura-san. No. Sakura, do you know how pretty you are? I like you. a lot. I know you've told me before that you love someone else and you're gonna wait for him but now he's back. and.." leaning down to kiss her, he continued "and i don't see you two together so maybe.. just maybe you can give me a chance to..."

she knew that Hiyoshi was about to kiss her and she was getting ready to stop him when she feLt someone hugged her from behind. She couldn't stop her heart from beating fast and her cheeks are flushed but she tried to remain caLm then she heard his voice

"What are you trying to do to Sakura?". He sounded irritated and she can feeL Sasukes chakra raising.. is he mad? Sakura asked herself.

Hiyoshi was stunned for a second then regain his composure. "I'm sorry Sakura-san I didn't mean to rush you. I thought.. i heard... you're still single.. i didnt know.." he was not able to finish his sentence when he looked at Sasuke, red eyes activated and purple one looks like he's going to be transported to other dimension anytime now. So instead, Hiyoshi said "I hope this won't change our friendship Sakura-san. Im truly happy for you. Thank you for treating me. goodbye." Then he walked out of the apartment.

Once he's out, Sakura was released from Sasukes embrace and she feLt sudden chiLLs down to her bones.. His embrace was warm and she wanted to stay like that forever..but she was brought back to reaLity when she saw him and she said "what was that all about?" voice quite trembling..

He then averted his gaze and coldly said "I need you to heal me."

"Huh?!" Then she inspected him, when she saw how beaten he is, her expression soften and switch from confused to worried. "I dont need protection you know.."

-end of flashback-

Since then everytime she tried to come near him, he aLways hide or leave the viLLage. She never had the chance to teLL him her feelings'.. that Led to doing doubLe shifts and doing errands as weLL for other viLLages so she can forget about him. But it was not enough..

Her feeLings since chiLdhood can never be erased by just exhausting herself. Her friend and collegue Mei knew what happened and pursued her to date. She refused everytime but now 6 months later she had enough.. she agreed to go on a bLind date and thats what she's gonna do...

"thankyou again Mei. I'll get going now.." Sakura said and left the hospitaL.

_Sasukes POV_

He saw the pink haired doctor leave the operating room.. she was wearing her doctors coat and she looked really tired but it doesnt change the fact that she's stiLL the prettiest woman in his eyes.. He was about to foLLow her in her office but he thought he doesnt need to talk to her. Since he checked on her aLready and she's safe, he can teLL dobe when he's back that he did what he was asked to do.

He walked out of the hospitaL and jump in a tree..

he Likes watching the sunset..

though everyone had aLready moved on from the incident 3yrs ago, there's stiLL a part of him that he can't forgive.. he tried to kiLL the love of his life multiple times and there was one time that he aLmost succeeded. He doesnt want to be near her because he might cause her harm again and if that happens, he's not sure if he'll be able to forgive himself at all..

He was lost in his thoughts when he saw the pink haired shinobi walked in her office..

The tree where he was sitting is just in front of the doctors office window. He jumped fast to the window was about to flee when he catch a glimpse of the tired shinobi who's about to fall asLeep..she was his angeL..her lips is so inviting that he wanted to burst open the window just feel her plump lips..he smiled on the thought of being able to kiss her..he barely smile and its onLy her who could make him smile like this..

then someone knocked..

though he did not want to eavesdrop and wanted to leave.. he just cant specially when he heard the word blind date..

He's unsure of what he's feeLing now.. is he mad? jeaLous? Why does he feeL Like he wanted to kiLL whoever that man is? But his uneasiness was repLaced by fear when he heard Sakura say that she's gonna Let go... is she Letting go of her feeLings for him? He's puzzled and shocked... then he vanished from Sakuras window. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura prepared a 2 piece bodycon dress colored pink.. after a long shower she was again energized and was excited to drink some sake.. but she remembered that this is a bLind date... she might not be abLe to have a sake or even ramen tonight.. she sighed and lay on her bed..

"i dont want to do this.." she said to herself then briefLy closed her eyes.. upon closing her eyes, there were fLashes of Sasukes face.. then she quickLy opened her eyes and now feeLing determined to leave for the bLind date..

she put on her dress and high heels.. had her make up on and her long hair down..

She Left her apartment and started to walk going to the cafe where she's meeting her bLind date..

_

Sasuke hid his charka from the time that he was at Sakuras office window up until now.. He was waLking in the busy street of Konoha.. He wants to shrug off whatever he heard earlier..

Its friday night and its mostLy the time wherein peopLe have gatherings or have some fun.. he was thinking to have some sake before going home...

WhiLe he was deep in his thought he saw Sakura entering a cafe..

But there's something different with her now... She was wearing her long hair down which normally she had it in pony..and she was wearing something scandalous! she was wearing a pink offshoulder with longsleeve top and a fit skirt that doesnt even reach the knee.. her toned beLLy is also showing and her skirt has a slit in front! Her simple make up and deadLy heels completed the look. He can't take his eyes off the kunoichi..

"When did she became this irresistabLe?" he asked himself..

Then as he passed by the coffee shop he saw someone kissed Sakuras hand.. His eyes suddenLy changed from normal to red and purpLe..

-

All afternoon Sakura was trying to find Sasukes chakra but there's no luck.. She feLt his chakra near the hospitaL earLier but all of a sudden it was gone. She was hoping in heart that Sasuke will come and stop this bLinddate but she knew that there's no way Sasuke wouLd care if she'll be with another man.

"Sakura-san? Is there a probLem?" Hotohori said with a worried look.

Hotohori is a fine man. He's one of the advisors of hondaime and a trusted man in the viLLage. He's much taLLer than Sakura, weLL maintained body though he's a scholar and not a shinobi.. One of his assets is his bLue eyes... He's a match for Sakura if you'll ask anyone in the viLLage..

"Sorry Hotohori-kun. I guess I was day dreaming again" Sakura said whiLe smiLing and bowing her head a bit.

"Not a probLem Sakura-san. I also do that most of the time. Hondaime is giving me a lot of riddles lateLy and sometimes i get caught up soLving those that i forget the time or that im with someone".Hotohori said then he laugh.. His laugh was genuine..

Then he grabbed Sakuras hand and put it in his Lips and said "Sakura-san, you're the very reason why I am here in Konoha.. you had my heart the first time I saw you after the war.. but I knew you like someone else so I started to go on this blinddate but I'm so lucky that you're my first date! HopefuLLy my.. " Hotohori wasn't able to finish his words when Sakura turned her head to the window..

Sakura was shocked with Hotohoris words and actions then she feLt it. It seems Like he's just beside her.. his aura feeLs Like he's ready for battLe.. she turned her head to the window and she saw Sasuke standing there.. red and purpLe eyes looking at them.. When their eyes met Sasuke turned his head but before that he made sure she'll be able to read his Lips.. "why?"

And he was gone before Hotohori can even look at the window. Sakura was stunned and more confused. Why is he mad? and why is he asking her why? why what? He doesn't care right? She was in her own world now that she forgot about Hotohori..

"Sakura-san? Are you okay? You looked Like you've seen a ghost..?

"Sorry Hotohori.. I need to leave now.. I forgot that I have something important that I need to do.." Sakura said whiLe standing up then she realize that what she'd done is rude.. and since she's the kind Sakura she offered with a smile"How about we have coffee next friday?"

-Sasuke POV-

After the encounter with Sakura, Sasuke went to their favorite training ground to let off some steam.. He was so mad that someone eLse has the guts to kiss Sakura.. But he was angrier to himseLf for not doing anything at aLL..

After an hour he was exhausted.. more exhausted than his usuaL trainings.. he took his shirt off and lay on the grass.. hands on his forehead.. Its full moon today and it is shining brightLy.. he tried to sLeep for a bit and caLm himseLf.. He's been hiding his chakra again and its exhausting..

-Sakura POV-

Sakura wanted to find Sasuke badLy to confront him.. After leaving the cafe, she looked for him in his apartment, places where he usuaLLy hang out but he isn't there..

She wanted to see Naruto and ask for his heLp or any of their friends but sadLy they are all out on a mission..

WeLL now she have her own personaL mission.. she needs to find Sasuke and clear whatever issues they have.. "If he doesnt want me the way I want him then so be it.. " she said to herself and continued "i just miss him so bad and i'm okay if we can just be friends again..."

There's onLy one pLace left for her to check.. its the training ground... She ran fast and when she arrived, she saw him laying on the ground..one knee slightly bent, head resting on one hand whiLe the other is on his forehead..

She took off her high heels and started waLking to him..

She stopped just a few steps away from him..

-Sasuke POV-

He felt her presence near him but he said to himseLf its impossibLe since she's with someone right now.. who knows maybe they're back in her apartment and...

anger surged him with that thought...

Someone was looking at him and its near him but he doesnt care.. He just want to rest here untiL who knows when.. But as the wind blows, he caught a very sweet fragrant..it was hers.. he can't be wrong..

He opened his eyes and she's standing just a few steps away from his head.. he first saw her long, smooth well toned legs then going up is the short skirt with a slit in front.. he can't take his eyes off that legs and skirt and his heart is beating fast.. How would it feel to..?

"Do you Like what you're seeing?" he heard Sakura said in a playfuL voice.. Then his trained of thoughts was cut off..

"Its her.. why is she here? and is she mocking me?" he asked himself then he stood up.. shirt in his hand.. he was getting ready to vanish again but when he faced Sakura.. she's blushing and she's not even looking at his face.. She was looking at his naked top..

He smirked. "tch."

He put his left hand in his pocket and the other one holding his shirt. He started walking to Sakura..

When they are already face to face Sasuke lean to her ears and whisper teasingly "Babe.. You're drooLing"

Then he disappered again.

He doesnt want to leave Sakura at that moment but she was so alluring and if he did not leave he might have kissed her or even go beyond that..

He went home. Relieved that Sakura did not go home with that guy. 


	4. Chapter 4

-Sakuras POV-

"He opened his eyes and he's staring at my skirt..i didn't know he can also be provoked by short skirts like this.." Sakura thought. She's more calm now than a few minutes ago.. She feLt at ease just seeing this man.. and she jokingly said "Do you like what you're seeing?"

Then he stood up.. she just realized that he's shirtless!

She couldn't stop staring.. his weLL buiLt body and toned muscles due to constant training since childhood.. it surely did pay off.. a few marks from the last war but he's stiLL outstanding.. She didn't realize that she's been staring a lot and her mouth was slightly parted..

She was knocked back to reaLity when he heard him whisper...

then he's gone..

Sakura slump on the ground.. Her knees is shaking and she was so embarrassed that she stared at him like that. It wasn't the first time that she saw him shirtless but this time it was different.. She wanted him more than anything..

She stayed there for quite sometime.. deep in her thoughts..

2 weeks passed by and she never heard from Sasuke again. In that 2 weeks she's been seeing Hotohori.. He always visits her in the hospital bringing flowers and gifts.. He cooks for her every single day. She appreciate all the effort that he's doing for her and he even said that he is wiLLing to wait for her untiL she's over with her long time Love. Sakura is starting to see Hotohori as man and not just someone who is bugging her everytime..

Today her friends wiLL be home and she's excited to see them.. Naruto, Kakashi and Sai.. She left work earLy so she can prepare to meet her friends. They promised that they'll celebrate the success of their mission once they're back.. She's waLking fast to her apartment so she can change when she bumped in to someone..

"ouch!" Sakura excLaimed and she was about to faLL but the man in front of her caught her arms before she hits the ground. She looked up and it was Hotohori.. Then a bag fuLL of home cooked meals spiLLed on the floor.

"Sakura-san are you okay? Why are you in such hurry?"

"Hotohori-kun! Sorry I'm about to meet with my friends in an hour but I need to go home first.. and.." she looked at all the foods that was wasted because of her clumsiness.. she feLt guiLty..

Hotohori noticed Sakuras worried face when she looked at the wasted foods so he said with a smile.. "Don't worry about the food Sakura-san.. What's more important is that you didn't hit the ground and hurt yourself.."

Sakura felt more guilty.. "you better get going so you won't be Late.." he added.

She looked at him and said "Why don't you come with me? I want you to meet my friends.. if you're okay with that.."

"Oh! That would be great! I'LL be able to thank those who protected you and made you laugh all this years.. but are you sure about this?"

"Of course! There's no harm if you meet my other friends right? But come with me first I'll just have a quick shower and change of clothes. I've done 2 operations today and I'm wearing the same clothes.. I smeLL Like bLood.." then she laughed and drag Hotohori with her in her apartment.

It didn't take long for Sakura to take a shower and change.. But she had an idea when she saw the pink clothes that she wore on her first blind date.. she can stiLL remember how Sasuke looked at her short skirt.. this time she chose to wear a short white loose v-neck dress with a spaghetti strap paired with a flat pink shoes. And she braided her hair.

When she walked out of her room, Hotohori was in awe. "You're so beautifuL Sakura-san."

"T-thankyou Hotohori-kun.. Lets go?"

-Sasuke POV-

He finished repairing his ancestral home in just 2 weeks and today he's moving back to his home..

Since he was pardoned he wanted to renovate and fix his home.. he wanted to stay there instead of his apartment.. But he hadn't had the time to do it because of his missions.. thankfully this past 2 weeks he had to let off some steam.. and no one wiLL bug him so he finished it in no time..

He had to make sure everything is in order before he leaves.. He's gonna be Late in they're celebration but seeing his home in good condition again, weLL.. its worth it..

Naruto, Sai and Kakashi is aLready drinking when Sakura and Hotohori arrived at the Sake house. WhiLe looking for her friends someone bumped on Sakura and she was about to fall the second time today but it's a good thing Hotohori is beside her. He grabbed her waist and that made Sakura lean on him. Then he heard someone shouted..

"Sakuran-chan! Sakura-chan! You're late! I miss you Sakura-chan!"

She looked around and found the person who was shouting.. it was her best friend Naruto.. she wanted to run to her friend but a strong hand is holding her waist. When they reach her friends tabLe she noticed that they are aLL siLent and have a serious face. They're looking at Hotohori and emitting a bad aura towards him.

"Sakura.. why is the advisor of hondaime here?" Sai asked in a pLain voice.

"and Sakura-chan.. what is that?" Naruto blurted pointing in Hotohoris hand in Sakuras waist.

Hotohori then released Sakura and he expLained.. "Sorry I'm Hotohori, hondaimes advisor and…" he was cut off by Sakura..

"Guys, he's my date.. can you pLease stop staring at him Like that?!"

All of them was stunned even Hotohori except for Naruto..who started a ruckus.. "Sakura-san where is teme? He's supposed to look after you whiLe we're gone so none of your fans cLub can come near you!" he shouted.. "When did this happen? Are you guys dating for real?! Sakura-san I though you love Sasuke?!" and with that he received 3 punches in the face from Sakura Kakashi and Sai.

"Naruto. Stop that's rude." Kakashi said in a serious voice.

Then he suddenLy blushed and asked Sakura and Hotohori bLuntLy "So did you kiss?Did you do it aLready?!" then he brought out his notebook and was ready to write Sakuras and Hotohoris answer.. with that he was also awarded with 3 punches, from Sakura, Naruto and Sai.

"You're stiLL a pervert Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted, she was all red and she continued "We're friends alright? And no kissing or what…"

"Who's kissing who?" The man with a red eye asked then drank the sake that Naruto is holding.

He's been at the bar since Naruto was punched by his friends and he heard everything.. He just doesn't want to hear Sakuras answer because.. he's not sure if he's ready for it.. that's why he cut her off.. But just thinking of them kissing is enough for Sasuke to go on a rampage.

All of them froze, Kakashi felt the tension so he tried to ease it by handing out the new perverted book he just purchased to Sasuke and said jokingLy "Hey Sasuke! You're fashionabLy Late.. we're just taLking about stuff that doesn't reaLLy excite you..if you want you can borrow my book here.. maybe you'LL learn something!" then Naruto Laughed and added "yeah that might heLp you not to be so coLd to Sakura-chan."

"Dobe. Hn." Sasuke replied and he sat in front of Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

Please bear with my writing guys.. This is my first time doing a fanfic and a smut at the same time! I wanted to write many many more sweet moments for them.. tell me what you think..

-xoxo

They started drinking and every once in a whiLe Hotohori wiLL whisper something to Sakura and she wiLL laugh wholeheartedly.

Sasuke on the other hand, though he's sitting in front of Sakura, did not even try to look her in the eye. But he definitely noticed her dress.. she's flaunting her white skin and the neckline is so low that it is already showing her cleavage. He can't heLp but bLush with the thought that he could remove her dress instantLy.. He's not a pervert like his friends but with Sakura.. he's not so sure if he can be decent if they're left alone together..

"teme!" Naruto shouted pointing his finger to Sasuke "Let's spar after this! You're getting rusty..(hiccup) you can't even look after…" bam! He's out coLd. He was so drunk but he's mad and hurting that his two best friends are both dumb.

"Tch, you reaLLy are dobe."

Sai and Kakashi are also both wasted but they are not done yet. Hotohori is all red and he's about to pass out.. Earlier Naruto kept on bugging him and giving him a sake one after the other.. Hotohori can't handle alcohol weLL so in just a few shots, he's aLready drunk.

"Hotohori-kun I think we need to go before you pass out..!" Sakura said with a laugh.. though she's been drinking a Lot, she sure can handLe alcohol..though a little tipsy, she still knows how to get home.

"I'LL just go to the ladies room, then let's go home together okay?"

"yes Sakura-san"

Sakura walked to the ladies room and Sasuke did not faiL to see how short her dress is,again her long legs is exposed, and that she's not waLking straight.. "tch. She can also get drunk huh?" he thought..

He followed the pink haired shinobi and when he passed by her he stopped for a second whispered.. "You're lovely babe." Then continued walking to the mens restroom.

Sakura froze. Her knees are weak.. its like how she felt 2 weeks ago but this time she smirked and feeLing accompLished.. Sasuke did notice her and how she's dressed.

"Hey Sasuke.. we'LL get going now.. we'LL also bring Naruto and Hotohori with us.." Kakashi said.. "You take care of Sakura okay? Hihi" Kakashi laughed naughtily and added "if you know what I mean.."

Sasuke did not have the chance to respond.. Though drunk they can still move that fast? He thought..

"huh? Where is everybody?" Sakura asked..

"Kakashi and Sai said they'll take care of those two.. and left.." Sasuke said in a pLain voice..

He'll stay even after she leave.. He didn't drink much earlier because he knew how wasted his friends is going to be and he was ready to babysit them. But since they're all gone he ordered another bottle of sake.. After seeing Sakura today and with what she's wearing he needs to get drunk so badly until he passed out or else he can't promise that he'LL be abLe to contain himseLf and not take what he want..

She noticed Sakura puLLing something out of her bag.. he thought she's going to pay the biLL so he said.. "I got this."

Then she pulled out her small mirror and put on a little powder to hide her redness.. "Yes Sasuke-kun?" she asked. "Sorry I didn't hear what you said.."

" ."

Then Sakura lifted the shot glass and said "Pour me some sake please.."

Sasuke was shocked but he did what he was asked.. he was curious and wanted to be aLone..so he said "you should get going now.. Naruto and the others left already there's no need to stay.."

Sakura drank her sake fast and asked for another one.. "Just a few more drink Sasuke-kun.."

Sasukes heartbeat is racing whenever he hears her say his name.. its been so Long since she heard him say it..

"Is your boyfriend okay that you're stiLL here?" he asked plainly

"Baka." She smiled and said "I'm not his.."

Sakura looked at Sasuke in the eyes and she continued.. "I'm yours Sasuke-kun.. aLways.."

She then grabbed her bag and left.

Sasuke heard her loud and clear he just don't know how to respond.. He wanted her so bad but he can't take the risk of putting her life in danger.. True that he's been pardoned and acknowledged by everyone but there are still some who's trying to find his weakness.. and he can't reveaL that she's his onLy weakness..

Sakura walked aimlessly around town.. "Ugh! I wanted to stay!" she left because he wouldn't want Sasuke to feel awkward after what she said. It was kinda dark and most of the shops are closed so she just decided to go home..

She walked inside her apartment without switching the lights on.. a cool breeze of air welcomed her.. her window is open.. "did I leave it open?" she asked herself but did not dwell much on it.. she continued waLking to her bedroom..

Upon entering the room, she sensed his presence.. he was behind her.. He snaked his arms around her waist and pushed her until she's facing the wall.. he grabbed her hands and placed it above her head while his other hand remained in her waist.. he started kissing her shoulder and neck so softly that she's wanting more… She felt his hand left her waist.. its now wandering to her stomach.. then he stopped just below her breast.. he pulled her closer and she heard him whisper.. "Sakura.. why are you wearing this? You're making me want to do things to you.…"

She was all tensed, unable to respond. He continued the sweet torture of his lips and hand that she wasn't able to hold the low moan from her lips..

Her mind is clouded and can't comprehend what's happening.. Just a while ago, he's cold toward her and now this.. she turned her head on the side and they're eyes met..she can feel his hot breath and can clearLy see Lust in his onyx eyes.

He let her hands down and turned her around..one hand cupped her face and the other back on her waist.. And without wasting any second he claimed her sweet innocent lips.. she wrapped her arms around his neck to get closer to him and started to kiss him back..He kissed her slowly savoring every moment. It was so addicting.. But it wasn't enough to satiate his hunger for her.. He bit her lower lip asking for entry and she gave in.. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth and met hers – tongues tangled with each other. Dominating each other.. It was intoxicating.. he wanted more and more of her.. he deepened the kiss and he was rewarded with a soft moan from the pink haired kunoichi.

They broke the kiss both gasping for air.. They stared at each other and both eyes is clouded with lust and longingness.. Sasuke lifted her, thighs on each side and he conquered her lips again. He walked to the bed, lay her down still not breaking the kiss.. He was straddling her, and when he broke the kiss, she placed one of her hands in her forehead while breathing heaviLy.. moonLight iLLuminated the woman below him.. her hair messed up, green orb looking at him lovingly.. cheeks so red, swollen lips and one strap of her dress is already down her shoulders.. She's beautifuL.. He leaned down and said to her ears.. "Just tell me to stop.. and I wiLL.."

Sakura grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.. Her eyes locked on the muscles shown before her and she started to trace it with her fingers, then she looked up at him and said sexily "Stop.. when you've already done the things you want to do to me.."

They were snapped out of their own world when they heard the phone ring.. It was an emergency at the hospital.. Since Sakura is the most reliable doctor in town, she's aLways on call..


End file.
